heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Riyaris Doharam
Riyaris is the current Jatra-Qa, or prince, of Lejira. He finds little interest in becoming the new Jatra, and would rather become a warrior. Appearance Riyrais has medium length hair that is kept in a loose bun, his hair also has many gold clasps in it. He has tan skin and green eyes, and is somewhat short and thin. History Leaving Duruni Being the oldest heir in the family, Riyaris has always been under a lot of pressure to assume the role of Jatra once his father became too old to rule. Riyaris feels that he wasn't meant to be the Jatra and avidly wants to hone his fighting skills and put them to good use. While it was a strange request for someone of royalty, his father allowed him to develop his magical capabilities on the condition that he continue his political training. One summer night, Riyaris decided to abandon Duruni for a while in order to become stronger, as he felt that his skills weren't progressing fast enough in the confined walls of Durun Al-Terallis. He changed his name to Beryl and travels around Glistan in search of more power. He has made his way from the fighting pits of Alabasta to the deep jungles of Mangori to the Free Cities of the Briejan Peninsula. Equipment Copper Staff Riyaris carries with him a richly decorated copper staff, which he uses not only has a fighting weapon but also to conduct electricity. This staff also has a few jewels tied to it, which Riyaris has used to store magical energy. Field Stabilizers While Riyaris is very proficient in his magic, he carries with him a couple of field stabilizers, which he can use to keep one of his magical fields active without actually expending any magical energy. Abilities Field Manipulation Riyaris has a very unique power, which he derives from his lightning affinity, called Field Manipulation. He is able to generate a multitude of different types of "electrical" fields to serve many different purposes. Techniques * Static Field - Riyaris can generate a field of electricity in a dome around him, preventing enemies from getting close to him. * Magenton Field: Push - Riyaris can create a highly repulsive field around himself that can push almost anything away from him * Magenton Field: Pull - Works the same as the push, but in the opposite direction. * Selective Boundary '''- Riyaris can create a selective boundary, allowing only those he designates to enter. This typically forma a forcefield-like dome that can also protect from projectiles. * '''Feeding Field - One of Riyaris' more powerful fields, the feeding field converts whatever magical entity (such as a magical projectile) is inside of it to energy, which Riyaris can then consume to power himself up. Riyaris can also store this energy for a later purpose, or allow it to dissipate ( where the feeding field essentially would act as a magical negation field). * Omniscience Field - One of Riyaris' more powerful fields, he can cast this field over a very large geographical area. Once the field is set, Riyaris can monitor anything within the field. Category:Characters